You've Got Something I Need-Jennifer Lawrence and Josh Hutcherson
by ThatBakerBoy
Summary: "Why is she with that douchebag?" Josh asked. "She should be with me." Josh has loved Jennifer from the very start and although Jennifer never realised it and has been fighting it, she really does love Josh as well. But what happens when of the cast members reveals their true love for Josh and causes chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Jen and Josh Fanfic

You've Got Something I Need

Chapter 1

-Josh-

"Why is she with that douchebag?" I said, rolling my eyes and looking away from Jen snuggling up with Nicholas under a tree. "She shouldn't even be allowed to bring him to work, it's ridiculous."

"I know you love her," Elizabeth said, trying to hide a smile. We were sitting on my trailer steps, waiting for our next scene.

"I don't love her," I say. "She's just the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, I think she's perfect and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"And that's not love?" Liz smiled and chuckled back to her.

"Why does it have to be so complicated? I just wish he wasn't in it. I wish he was with someone else," I complained.

"He's actually quite a nice guy once you get to know him," Elizabeth suggested.

I shook my head. "I don't believe in making friends with the enemy."

Elizabeth held back a laugh and I nudged her.

At the end of the day, after Nicholas the dick had left, Francis called us in to have a talk.

"Alright guys, now we only have the next two-three days to finish filming catching fire and we still have a fair bit of work to do, so we need work _incredibly_ hard!" said Francis and we all nodded. "Which means NO distractions, got it? Jennifer, I'm talking to you."

"Excuse me?" Jennifer said. I looked across the table at an astonished Jen. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That boyfriend of yours," Francis wasn't making eye contact but Jen gave him a deadly stare. "He's distracting you. I called you about seven times to come and shoot your next scene, and you only heard me on the eighth because you were with him and when you did come to shoot it, you hardly new your lines because you'd been spending all of your time with _him_!"

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "What are you? My father?" Jennifer looked around for help from anyone and when she locked eyes with me, I quickly looked away, trying to tell her that I agreed with Francis.

Jena sighed. "Jen, he is a bit distracting. Plus, while you were shooting that scene with Jeffrey, he came up to me and hit on me!"

"No, he didn't!" Jen laughed. "He wouldn't do that."

"Uh...I was actually there, Jennifer, and it was really clear that he was flirting with Jena," said Liam.

Everyone waited silently.

Francis broke the awkwardness. "He can't be here anymore, Jen. Sorry..."

Jen looked around helplessly and I felt sorry for her. "Josh?" I bowed my head, avoiding eye contact. Everyone stared at me, expecting me to say something. I'd always been there for Jennifer when she had no one else. I knew she needed help and support, but I couldn't give it to her. Jen sighed. "Fine...I won't bring him to work anymore." She got up angrily and left.

"Thank you, everyone, I'll see you tomorrow," said Francis and we all started packing up.

-Jen-

I was furious. Not just at Francis, but at Josh as well. He's my best friend and best friends always help each other. I knew he saw me looking for help in that room and all he did was betray me and take Francis's side.

As I walk out to my car, I see Josh about to get into his vehicle.

"Hey, asshole!" I call out. Josh looks up at me, his face painted with guilt. He sighs. I turn to face him straight on and walk towards him. I can tell by the look on his face that he knows I'm fuming.

Jena, Francis, Liam and Sam are all in the parking lot about to leave and I feel each pair of their eyes on me as I charge towards Josh.

When I get to him, I look into his eyes and I can tell he's sorry.

"Look, Jennifer, I'm really sorry," he says quietly.

My face is close to his as I scowl at him, showing how mad I am. "You know how I feel about Nicholas! Why the hell didn't you stick up for me!?"

"Why the hell was I supposed to? Maybe I don't want him to be here, either! We don't always have to agree!" Josh frowns, stepping slightly away. I can tell he's becoming uncomfortable with our faces being so close.

"You're such an idiot!" I yell. "We're supposed to be best friends."

"I said I was sorry!" Josh shouts back.

"I don't care!" I continue, my eyes filling up with tears.

"Jen, calm down," Jena puts her hand on my shoulder, but I push it away and Jena takes a few steps away from me.

"No! You don't understand!" I turn around and a tear falls down my cheek.

"Maybe I do!" Jena looks at Josh in a meaningful way, but when I turn back to Josh, he still looks confused.

"You're such a dick!" I yell, my voice becoming hoarse. "I can't believe y-"

His lips. They're soft and perfect. And they're suddenly on mine. I have a feeling I want to kiss him back and it's strange and fun and I don't know what to do with it.

Jena gasps behind me and a little whimper escapes her mouth.

"Josh!" Sam calls from across the parking lot, shock in his voice.

I push away and our hands fall from each other. I look into his eyes and he looks into mine, we're both frowning; confused.

"No..." I say and rush to my car. I'm out of there as quickly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Jen and Josh Fanfic

You've Got Something I Need

Chapter 2

-Jen-

I stared at my phone as more Facebook, Twitter and text notifications came up. Most of them were from Josh, but Jena and Sam kept asking me if everything was okay. I was sure they were doing the same to Josh as well, but I couldn't think about that right now. All I think about is how Josh kissed me and how I didn't stop it at first and how guilty I feel for cheating on Nicholas in an instant.

I mean, yes, of course Josh and I have kissed before and everyone says you can always tell if people are trying to tell you something through a kiss. They say that, right?

My mind stops when I see a notification pop up on my screen reading '_I love you, Jen_'.

"Oh my god," I say out loud. "No!"

My heart starts to slow down when I realise it was just Nicholas, not Josh and I sigh in relief.

_I love you too_ _xx_, I text back, but a little voice inside of me is screaming liar and telling me that I should feel all the guilt the world has to offer. _Come over, I have to tell you something..._ I text. I have to get this off my chest.

"What!?" Nicholas yelled.

"Nick, I'm so sorry, you have to listen to me! He kissed me!" I told him, trying to keep my voice down.

"Well, you didn't stop it!" shouted Nick. "I can't do this anymore. Every time you go and shoot a scene, I'm always wondering if you're kissing him or if he's touching or if you're feeling something between you guys."

"That's the thing; I have no feelings for Josh!" I replied, starting to get annoyed.

"I think you do have feelings for him, you just don't know it yet."

"He's only a friend, I don't like him like that," I said as tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Well, whatever he is, I can't do this anymore," Nicholas said, running a hand through his hair. He turned around and opened the door.

"No! You can't do this to me, you know I love you!" I shrieked before he closes the door.

He turned around to face me. "No, I don't."

And just like that, he closed the door and was gone. I covered my face and cried.

After a while, my eyes had no more tears and I could barely breathe so I sat down, and thought of the one person I needed at this time. I took a deep breath and dialled Josh's number.

-Josh-

"Jen, I came over as quickly as I could," I said as soon as Jennifer opened the door. She had tear-stained cheeks and red eyes and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. "What's the matter? You sounded really upset on the phone."

Jen grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. She cried into my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back. After a few minutes, she could finally get some words out through her sobs.

"N-N-Nick and I b-broke...we broke u-up," she stammered, burying her head deeper into my shoulder and continuously crying.

"Jen, I'm so sorry," I hugged her tighter and went to kiss her cheek; anything to make her feel better. But I stopped myself just before my lips touched her skin. I thought it would be classified as crossing the line after what happened yesterday. "Here, sit down, tell me everything. You know I'm always here for you."

Jen guided me to the couch and she told me literally everything that had happened. Everything from what time she called him to the look on his face as he left her.

I couldn't help but feel bad, after all; I was the one who kissed her in the first place. But remem-bering that moment I know nothing could've stopped me. I just HAD to kiss her; otherwise I'd regret it for the rest of my life. But now that Nick had broken up with her because of me I was definitely starting to regret it.

"I'm so very sorry, Jen," I apologised as I rubbed her back and she hugged one of the lounge pillows.

"Don't be, Josh," she looked up into my eyes and tried her best to smile. There was a lot of tension in the air. The last time we'd been this close was when... "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes, I did, I ruined your relationship!" I exclaimed, taking my hand off her and holding my head in both of hands. I wanted to punch myself I was so ashamed. I had to stop myself from crying because I felt so bad. "I shouldn't have kissed you; I've completely ruined your life now. I'm so sorry!"

I could see Jen shaking her head out of the corner of my eye. "No, don't say that, Josh," said Jen. She placed both of her hands over mine and brought them away from my face. "I knew you had to. I could tell you needed to kiss me...I'm not sure why, but that's okay." She'd finally stopped crying and looking into her eyes, I could tell she was feeling better now that I was here. "I kissed you back, remember? It wasn't your fault that Nicholas and I broke up. If I truly loved him would I have kissed you back, Josh?"

"I still shouldn't have kissed you in the f-" Before I could finish my sentence, Jennifer's lips were on mine and I was having déjà vu, remembering the feeling that I got yesterday when I kissed her.

When we pulled away, I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and said, "Now, we're even."


	3. Chapter 3

Jen and Josh Fanfic

You've Got Something I Need

Chapter 3

When we pulled away, I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and said, "Now, we're even."

I chuckled and leaned in for another kiss, but Jennifer leaned away and frowned. "What are you doing?" she asked through a laugh.

"W-Well, I was going to kiss you, but..." I started, confused.

"Look, Josh, I'm not ready for another relationship; Nicholas and I JUST broke up!"

"Well, Jen, you're kind of sending me mixed messages," I said. "I mean, you just kissed me and now you're saying you don't want to be with me?"

"I don't know if I want to be with you," Jen said.

"Then why did you kiss me if you didn't know?" I stood up from the couch, getting annoyed at her.

"Josh, you know how I feel about you," Jen stood up too, and reached for my hand but I stepped back, moving it out of her path.

I frowned and narrowed my eyes, looking for something to say. "No, actually I don't...do you even know how you feel about me?

Jen was silent. "...We keep fighting lately."

"Why does it matter that we're fighting if we're not in a relationship?" I asked and Jen looked away. I could tell she was upset but I was too. "I don't know how you feel about me, but I know you know how I feel about you."

"...What?" Jen hid smile. "I didn't quite get that."

I chuckled. "You know I want to be with you, right?"

Jen nodded. "Of course I know that. Everyone knows that, it's so obvious."

"Well, sorry, I'm not good at hiding my love," I said, smiling at her.

"Love?" Jen frowned, still a slight smile on her face.

"I-I gotta go, I'll see you at work later," I grabbed my coat and walked out the door. But before I closed the door I looked back and saw Jen smiling to herself and blushing.

-Later that day-

-Jennifer-

As I walked into work, I tried to avoid eye contact with everyone I passed. Apparently, word had gotten out about me and Josh's sudden kiss and my instant runaway. But the best thing was that no one knew anything about this morning.

Ah, this morning. I wish I could go back in time to when Josh's lips were on mine and we were sitting close together on the couch.

"Jen?" I hear Jena's voice behind me as I'm just about to enter my trailer. I slowly turn around.

"Hi," I smile slightly. "How are you?"

Things are tense, but I don't know why. It's not like I kissed HER. "Fine, thanks," replies Jena, avo-iding eye contact. "But the question is really, how are YOU? I mean, I'm sure things are awkward."

I shake my head no. "Why would they be?"

Jena frowns and looks at me as if I'm stupid. "Um...have you been living under a rock or were just completely drunk last night!? You and Josh kissed and you ran away before anything else could happen! This means something, obviously."

I looked at her stubbornly. "What if it doesn't?"

Jena took a step away from me, sensing that I was annoyed. "He wouldn't have kissed you if he didn't have feelings for you," Jena said. She crossed her arms and looked to her feet sadly.

I sighed, sick of it, and walked inside my trailer.

"Jen!" called Jena from outside.

I opened the door a crack and glared at her. "You're not always right, you know," I said.

After a few minutes, I heard Jena mutter something that sounded like 'I know I'm not always right, but neither are you...I'm sorry', and then she left.

I felt terrible. I'd never had a fight with Jena and she didn't deserve what I did and said to her. I was just in a bad mood. I needed to talk to Josh.

-Sam-

"I can't believe she did that!" I said to Jena as she held back tears. I stroked her back. "It'll be okay, she'll come around."

Jena smiled slightly. "Thanks, Sam, you're awesome," she said gratefully. She suddenly frowned dee-ply and looked over my shoulder. "Wait...is that...?"

I turned around and saw Josh knock on Jennifer's trailer door, then look around to see if anyone was watching. Jena and I quickly ducked behind a wall just as he turned our way.

"That was close," I whispered.

After a few more moments, Jennifer finally opened the door and let Josh in and closed the door after him.

"Oh my gosh!" Jena exclaimed. I could almost hear a tone of envy in her voice, but I ignored it. "Did that just happen?"

"Let's go listen!" I grabbed Jena's wrist and dragged her out from behind the door. Jena suddenly stopped, pulling me back.

"No! We can't just go listen! They're having a private conversation," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, don't you wanna know what they're talking about? And even if it's none of our business, it can't hurt to listen!"

Jena sighed and nodded.

We rushed over to Jen's trailer and kneeled down outside her open window on the left side. We tucked our legs under us and pressed our backs to the trailer wall so that it was impossible to see us if you looked out the window because it had a small ledge.

"So, what happened this morning, Josh...I," Jen said.

'_What happened this morning?'_ Jena mouthed to me.

I widened my eyes and shrugged. Then put a finger to my lips, listening for more.

Josh spoke next. "Jen, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just confused about what we are," he said. "I told you how I feel about you and you don't feel the same way, I get it."

I expected Jen to say that she did feel about him in the same way, but there was only silence. "Josh, I have...something for you."

"What is it?" Josh asked. "Did you get me a present or something?"

Jennifer laughed quietly. "No, I don't mean I have something to give to you, I mean I have something FOR you. As in I don't have feelings for you, but you don't mean nothing to me either."

"Well, maybe it's just a friendship thing you're thinking about, maybe we're over exaggerating this," said Josh in a sad tone.

"No, I like you more than a friend, that much I know," Jen said. Jena and I looked at each other with wide eyes, both confused and shocked. "It's just that..."

"You and Nicholas only broke up this morning and you're not ready for another relationship, I know," Josh finished for her. "You already told me that and crushed my dreams once this morning." He talked fast and in a low tone as if he wanted to get it over with and have Jen not really under-stand every word of it. "I should go."

"I'm sorry, Josh," Jen said. Jena and I heard the door opened and quickly scrambled. We ran across the lot to where we were talking before just as Josh walked out. He didn't say anything back to Jen as he walked away, but she walked down her trailer steps and called out to him. From where we were standing, you could see tears shining in her eyes as the sun hit her face.

Jen looked towards Jena and I and covered her mouth, stopping her from calling out to Josh an-ymore. Jena and I looked away and started walking back inside. I heard Jen slam her trailer door and though I didn't want to admit it, I could've sworn I heard her sobbing loudly.

I couldn't help but feel ashamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Jen and Josh Fanfic

You've Got Something I Need

Chapter 4

-Josh-

For the rest of the day, Jen and I stay away from each other as much as possible. I was just happy we didn't have to shoot any scenes together. Thank God! That would have been SO awkward. We shar-ed a few tense glances during the day when I passed her trailer just as she was walking out of it and other times. I'd been extra careful all day, making sure to not go any places I knew she'd be hanging around.

At the end of the day at about eight o'clock, just before I was about to leave, Francis suddenly called us all in and said,

"I'm sorry, guys, but it's going to be a late night...we forgot to shoot the scene where Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch all find out that the tributes will be chosen out of the current and past victors."

"I thought we were doing that on Monday!" I said, angrily. I was tired and hungry and I wanted to get as far away as I could from Jen as quickly as possible.

"Well, it turns out we needed it to be filmed, edited and perfected by Sunday, and I was sure they said next week, but it's THIS Sunday, so we'll have to stay here most likely all of tonight and probably some of tomorrow," Francis said.

I ran my fingers through my hair, annoyed. I could see Jen looking at me and frowning out of the corner of my eye. I glanced at her and she looked away.

"I'm terribly sorry you guys," Francis shrugged. "There's nothing I can do."

"Can we go?" Sam asked.

Francis nodded slowly. "Yes, we only need Jen, Willow, Woody and Josh."

Willow and I groaned, Woody rolled his eyes and Jen had her 'incredibly annoyed' look on her face.

"That's hardly fair," Jen said in a pissed off tone.

"I never said it was fair, Jen," Francis said. "I'm sorry...it's not like it's my fault."

"Um, yes, actually it is!" Jen almost yelled.

I shot her a glance, warning her and she instantly saw me and looked away.

"Everyone can leave except the four that I mentioned before," Francis explained, not taking his eyes off Jen as she looked miserably into her lap.

-Jen-

I was sitting in hair and makeup, talking to Melanie-the stylist-about what was going on between Josh and I, when he walked in.

"I think we're pretty much done," Melanie said, smiling at Josh and then turning to me and brushing through my hair with her fingers one last time.

"Great, thanks," I smiled slightly at her.

It was silent for a moment and then Mel sighed and looked to Josh, then to me, then back to Josh. "I'd better give you guys a minute."

"Thanks," I said before she closed the door after her.

"Hi," said Josh quietly. He looked at his feet, avoiding me.

I stared him. "Hi?...Just hi? Look Josh, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, okay? That was defi-nitely not my intention. And now that I've had the whole day to think about it..."

"If you're going to say you don't want to be with me again, then don't. I-I can't handle it again," Josh almost whispered. He still wouldn't take his eyes off his shoes to look at me.

I got up from my seat and walked over him and took both of his hands in mine.

His eyes were closed and I wasn't sure why, but I didn't mind. This wasn't one of those moments where I needed to look into his eyes and tell him what I was feeling. I placed both of his hands on my waist and then wrapped my arms around his neck. And I was going to kiss him. But I didn't. I just hu-gged him and he hugged me back tightly. And I cried and he shed a tear as well. And just being there with him was enough. He understood me and I understood him, and everything was okay.

* * *

Hi guys, I know this one was short, but I've just been really busy lately; what with Christmas coming up and all, so sorry about the length of this chapter. I promise the next one will be longer, I just needed to get that last scene in ASAP.

I hope you liked it anyway, please review, favourite, follow etc.

Thanks!

Love Always

-Millie xo


	5. Chapter 5

Jen and Josh Fanfic

You've Got Something I Need

Chapter 5

-Jen-

I stepped away from the hug and looked into Josh's eyes.

"Do you really feel about me that way?" he asked.

I nodded. "I just needed a little time to think about it." I smiled at him and leant in, pressing my lips to his. Josh was a bit shocked at first, I could feel it, but then he started kissing me back harder and the kiss became deeper when he moved his tongue into my mouth.

At first, I was taken aback. I didn't expect him to take charge like that, but I liked it. I smiled at him when we pulled apart. I looked into his eyes, and I could tell this was something. As I leant in and attached my lips to his again, I heard the door suddenly open and a gasp from someone. Josh and I instantly pulled away and turned to where the gasp came from.

Willow was standing in the doorway, her eyes wide open and one of her hands covering her mouth.

"Oh my god!" she frowned. "I-I, um...uh, sorry."

Willow hurriedly closed the door, eager to get out of the situation.

I turned to Josh. His hands were still on my waist and mine were still on the back of his neck.

I shrugged and went in to kiss him again, but Josh stepped away and laughed.

"Jen! We have to go talk to her," he said, frowning, but he had a small smirk on his face.

I giggled and stepped towards the door. "You're right," I said with a smile and then took his hand and we walked out the door.

-Willow-

I was sitting on the couch in my trailer, my eyes still wide, hugging my knees to my chest and pressing my palms to my temples, trying to get the image out-when there was a knock on the door.

"Willow? It's Francis, we need you for a second, honey," he said, although it sounded like he had something in his throat. There was a tiny-almost silent-giggle, but I just ignored it.

I sighed, shook my head and tried to forget about what I'd just seen. I then took a deep breath and opened the door with a smile on my face.

I rolled my eyes and wiped the smile off my face. "That Francis impression was pathetic," I said and Jen hid a smile.

"I'll work on it," Josh shrugged. "Anyway, Will, we're really sorry that you had to see that..."

"You should've knocked anyway!" Jen defended.

"Its hair and makeup; it is public domain," I shook my head.

"Jen, you're not helping," Josh murmured and she rolled her eyes. I tried not to laugh.

"Why were you both even in there at the same time, it's one person at a time only," I asked. "A-Actually, no, why were you both in there at one time d-doing THAT?" I rubbed my eyes roughly, thinking that would help me erase the picture, but it just made my eyes blurry and made me see spots for a minute.

Jen stepped into my trailer and Josh followed her. I looked at the almost inexistent space between them and frowned.

"Are you two...together?" I asked and looked at Jen.

She nodded and smiled slightly. "Only recently, though, Will."

"Really only a few seconds before you walked in," Josh said. Knowing that, made me feel better.

"Oh," I nodded.

Jen knelt down in front of me so that we were eye to eye. She placed both of her hands on each of my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"This isn't just something that I'm doing because I want to. I really, really like Josh," I looked up to Josh and he smiled at me. "And I'm positive that he really cares about me as well...Willow, you're like my little sister and I know I'm your like your older one. I get that you want to be protective over me and only want the best for me..." Jen stood and took Josh's hand. I scowled at their interlaced fingers. "...But Josh is the best for me."

I glanced at Josh and saw him blushing and smiling at his feet.

I sighed and the glare disappeared from my face. I cleared my throat and looked up at them. "What about Nicholas?"

"Nick and I broke up," Jen answered, nodding. She seemed okay with it.

"I'm happy for you guys," I grinned. Jen stepped towards me and embraced me in a tight hug.

Josh held out his hand and I shook it and it felt like I was three again and he was my Uncle and we performing our secret handshake.

"Take good care of her," I gave him the most serious face I could and he laughed.

"I definitely will," he nodded and smiled and I smiled back.

"Thank you, Willow," Jen said. "For not...freaking out."

I nodded. "Anytime."

There was a knock on the door and Woody's voice came from the other side.

"Munchkin, it's time to shoot," he said.

I giggled. "Coming," I called back.

"Munchkin?" Josh asked as he wrapped his arm around Jennifer's waist.

"It's our little inside joke," I said through a chuckle. 

-Josh-

After Jen had finished her shooting with Willow, we had a little break before it was my and Woody's turn.

I was sitting on a chair near the set, waiting for my beautiful new partner to come out.

"Hi," I jumped as I felt two delicate hands placed on my shoulders and then I shivered as they ran down my chest.

I tilted my head so that my lips were just touching Jen's cheek.

"Hi, beautiful," I said and then kissed her cheek. She blushed and I leaned up and kissed her temple. "How was it?"

"Great," she replied as she walked around and sat on the arm of my chair. "Willow is so awesome, and such a sweetheart."

I wrapped my arm around Jen's waist and pulled her onto my lap as she giggled.

I leaned up and kissed her lips tenderly. I would never stop enjoying her company.

"Well...that's new," we heard Woody's voice behind us and pulled apart.

"Oh, sorry, Woody," I said as Jen and I stood up.

He laughed. "You don't have to explain; I think we all saw it coming," he said. Jen and I frowned. "Anyway, Josh, Francis needs us now."

I yawned. It was almost two o'clock in the morning and the only ray of light was the bright moon. It was the latest any of us had ever been on set. "Is it even legal for Francis to keep us working this late?" I asked rhetorically.

"I wish it wasn't," Woody answered and then he started walking back to the set.

Jen stroked my arm. "I'll wait for you, Josh."

"No, no, Jen," I replied quickly. "It's clear that you're really tired, I want you to go home, you need to rest. You've finished all your scenes; you really don't have to wait for me."

Jen rolled her eyes. "Even if I wanted to go home-which I don't-I'd wait for you." She leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I'll be in my trailer. Come find me when you're done."

After Woody and I FINALLY finished our scenes and it was almost three o'clock, I said goodbye to everyone and jadedly walked to Jen's trailer, yawning the whole way.

I knocked on her door, but when there was no answer, I realised it was open and walked in. I sighed and smiled when I saw Jen curled up in a ball on her couch, sleeping.

"Oh my god," I whispered to myself. I couldn't get over how cute she looked.

I crouched down beside her and kissed her forehead. I didn't want to wake her up, but I knew I had to. "Jen," I said quietly. When she didn't budge, I changed my volume. "Jen!"

She abruptly opened her eyes and looked at me, then gradually smiled.

"Hi," I said. "Sorry to wake you."

"That's fine," she replied. "I couldn't have stayed here all night..."

I leaned in and kissed her lips, but I could tell she was too tired to kiss me back. "Sorry," I muttered, a little embarrassed.

She shook her head. "No, it's fine."

I helped her up onto her feet and tried to walk her down her trailer steps, but it was like she was dr-unk and couldn't hold herself up.

"Okay," I said shortly. "You can't drive like this."

I reached down and picked her up, one of my arms around her back and the other behind her knees. I carried her to my car and plonked her in the passenger seat.

She groaned and quietly thanked me.

"We'll come back for your car tomorrow, alright?" I said as I sat down in the driver's seat.

All Jen could do was nod.

We were almost at Jen's house when she said, "Can I sleep over at yours, Josh?"

I frowned. "Um...sure."

Jen opened her eyes, looked at me and saw my confused look. "I-It's just that it would be easier tomorrow with picking up my car and all."

I nodded and squeezed her hand. "Of course you can. Go back to sleep."

When we arrived at my place, I got out of the car and helped a yawning Jennifer out, locking the car behind us.

We were almost halfway up the path when I heard Jena's voice coming from the porch.

"Hey, Josh," she said.

Jen's eyes instantly opened up and she frowned through her drooping eyelids.

"Jen?" Jena asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing..." Jen said.

Hey everyone, I hope you guys liked this one. I know it's a bit long, but I was trying to get all of that information in before Christmas. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.

The next chapter won't be up until after Christmas; most likely between the 27th and the 30th.

Have a great Christmas everyone!

Love always

-Millie xo


	6. Chapter 6

Jen and Josh Fanfic

You've Got Something I Need

Chapter 6

-Jena-

Josh frowned and said, "Jena, what the hell are you doing here?"

I laughed. "Well, I thought maybe you'd be...t-too tired to go to sleep yourself. I was worried about you, I wanted to make sure you got home safe and sound." I smiled. That was an awful lie. Tonight was supposed to be the night that I told Josh about my feelings for him! And it was all fucked up! I was so angry at myself for choosing this night.

Josh frowned and looked sceptic. "Okay...? Well, I'm fine, so you can go home now."

"Is that really why you were here?" Jen asked in a sleepy tone.

I nodded. "Sure was. I-I should go anyway." I started walking away from the porch and to my car across the road, but just as I passed Jen and Josh, I realised how close they were standing next to each other and I noticed Josh's arms around Jennifer. I tilted my head and frowned. "So...are you guys like a...thing now?" I asked through clenched teeth.

Josh turned around and I could see anger in his eyes. "Go home, Jena."

I shrugged. "See you guys on Monday." I chuckled to myself to make it seem like I didn't care that they were in a relationship.

As I was walking to my car, I could've sworn I heard Josh tell Jen that I was clinically insane or some-thing like that. Well, on Monday, he would find out exactly how I felt about him and there was no turning back now.

-Josh-

It was silent as Jen and I walked up to the front door and when I helped her lay down on the couch, all she muttered was a thanks. I covered her in a blanket and went to kiss her forehead, but she moved away and startled me.

"Good night," I said and she nodded.

I didn't want to think that she was mad at me because she thought I had asked Jena here, so I told myself that she was just too sleepy.

The next morning, I woke up and found Jen sitting up on the couch, watching TV and eating toast.

I laughed. "You really like to make yourself at home don't you?" She jumped when she heard my voice behind her an almost dropped her plate.

Jen turned off the TV and laughed. "Sorry," she muttered.

I shook my head and smiled. "It's fine."

As she was washing up her dishes, she turned to me and said, "So was I just hallucinating last night because I was so exhausted, or was Jena actually on your porch?" She said Jena's name in an angry tone that I'd never heard her speak in before.

I wasn't sure what to say.

"Um...no, that actually happened," I replied, avoiding eye contact with her.

Jen cleaned off her last utensil, put it in its draw and then turned to me. I noticed she had a tear in her eye that she didn't have there before.

"Do you know why she was here?" Jen's voice cracked when she said 'she' and a tear rolled down her cheek.

I swiftly walked over to Jen and wiped the tear away with my thumb. I took both of Jen's hands in mine and looked into her eyes.

"Listen to me, Jen, I had no idea what the hell she was doing here! She just turned up! Out of the blue, I promise you I did not invite her over," I said as I wiped two more tears away and Jen nodded, but I wasn't convinced that she was convinced. "I have feelings for _you_ and only _you_. I swear, I didn't inv-"

Now I was convinced. Jen ran her fingers through my hair, her wet cheeks pushed gently on mine and our lips wanting more of each other.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

Jen nodded. "Thank you, but you didn't do anything. I just can't imagine why she'd wait for you at your house until like three in the morning!"

I shrugged. I had no idea what the answer would be.

-Monday-

-Jena-

I was going to do it. Today. I arrived at set with a surprisingly good feeling in my stomach and a shine in my eyes. I wouldn't say I was confident that he was going to reciprocate my feelings; there was a huge possibility that he wouldn't. Although I knew I was nervous, I didn't feel it at all. I still had that reminder in my mind that Jennifer was still with Nicholas, and Josh and Jen were just friends. I kept telling myself that Jen was just too tired to drive herself home, so Josh let her sleep on his couch. That was definitely what happened. That-at least-I was confident about.

"Hi, Josh," I smiled as I walked past him into the conference room where everyone was waiting.

"Alright, Francis, what's this meeting about?" asked Liam.

"Are you gonna ban another one of Jennifer's boyfriends?" Sam said sarcastically and we all laughed, but Jen and Josh shared a strange look I couldn't quite put my finger on.

Francis chuckled and shook his head no. "Now, as you all know, this is our last day of filming, we just have to shoot the rest of the interviews with the tributes and Caesar Flickerman. We've done half of them, so we just need to shoot Johanna's, Finnick's and Peeta's; which means we'll only need Sam, Jena and Josh today, so if you're not involved you may leave now."

Jen clapped her hands together and stood up. "Great, I'm getting out of here and going back home to eat and sleep."

"You're leaving?" Josh asked worriedly and sat up in his chair.

A few people in the room looked confused. The two shared that same look that they did before...the one that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

Jen ruffled Josh's hair and smiled. "I'll call you later," she responded. She then turned to the whole room. "Ok, goodbye everyone. See you soon, have a nice three-week break."

Everyone else who wasn't needed followed her out of the room, saying goodbye to everyone and exchanging hugs, and Francis, Sam, Josh and I were just left.

I turned to Sam and Francis and smiled. "Can you guys give Josh and me a second?"

Josh frowned.

Sam and Francis nodded and left.

"I have feelings for you," I said bluntly as soon as Sam and Francis had closed the door.

"Excuse me?" Josh raised an eyebrow and widened his eyes.

"What are you, deaf? I said I have feelings for you," I replied. This wasn't as scary as I thought it was going to be.

"I-I'm dating Jen," he said.

Suddenly, all of my nightmares were coming true.

Cliffhanger! I know, I'm sorry . But I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sure the next few ones will answer any questions you have.

Anyway, how was your Christmas? I had an awesome time on the 25th and I can't wait for 2014 to be here!

Please review if you can!

Love Always

-Millie xo


	7. Chapter 7

Jen and Josh Fanfic

You've Got Something I Need

Chapter 7

-Josh-

As I dialled Jen's number, I couldn't help but feel nervous. Jena had just told me that she had feelings for me! I thought my feelings for Jen were clear to Jena. I was still in shock, when Jen picked up.

"Hi, Joshy," she said and I could tell she was smiling.

"Hey, I need to tell you something," I said hastily.

"Yes? Josh, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Well...kinda, um...okay, I'm just gonna say it," I took a deep breath. "Jena just told me that she has feelings for me.

"Oh," Jen didn't sound disappointed or angry like I thought she would be. "That's fine."

I frowned. "Really? Because right now I'm sort of freaking out."

"Where is she? Jen asked.

"Still in the conference room, I got out of there as quickly as I could, I didn't want to face her anymore. Are you sure it's okay?"

Jen giggled. "Of course it's okay. You're mine and if you really, really like me and care about me as much as you say you do, then Jena shouldn't matter."

I nodded. "You're right, she doesn't. I'll see you soon, bye."

But the thing is, I didn't see Jen soon like I said. In fact, we didn't even see each other face to face over the three-week break. Every time I called her or texted her she was ALWAYS busy and one time I called her and all she said was,

"Sorry, Josh, can't talk, gotta go, bye," and hung up!

I was getting incredibly annoyed and frustrated at not just Jennifer, but myself as well. I had a feeling I'd let her slip out of my fingers.

I mean, yes, we'd only been together for like four days before the break, but I thought we'd made a real connection and we'd-well, at least I'd-been waiting ever since we first starting shooting the first Hunger Games movie to be together!

Finally, the day came that I would confront her about this. It was getting out of hand and I knew she wouldn't be too busy to talk to me at work.

"Hey Josh," Jena smiled at me and went in for a hug when I arrived on set, but I stepped away and gave her a high five instead. "It's still awkward isn't it?" she asked.

I smiled. "I'm afraid so." Then we laughed, and it felt alright for a moment. "Have you seen Jen?"

"She's in her trailer," Jena replied and as I was walking off, Sam came up and gave Jena a hug.

I had butterflies in my stomach as I knocked on Jen's door. I wasn't sure what I was going to say, or how she was going to react to what I was going to say, and I had absolutely no idea what she was going say.

"Hi," she said, smiling, when she opened the door.

I smiled back. "Hey, I've missed you."

"We need to talk, Josh."

I frowned, but I did have a sneaking suspicion over the break that this talk was coming. She took my hand and sat down across from me on the couch.

"This just...isn't working for me," she said.

I nodded. "I understand."

"Really?" she smiled slightly and looked relieved.

I frowned. "No! Of course I don't understand! We were going fine, I didn't do anything to make you mad at me or to put our relationship in danger...is it because we were best friends before?"

Jen shrugged. "Possibly, I've never been in a relationship with a really good friend before, Josh."

"What about Nicholas?" I asked. I tried to look into Jennifer's eyes, but she avoided me as best she could, looking everywhere, except me.

She shook her head. "No, he was only like an acquaintance to me before...a-anyway, it's not working for me."

I took both of Jen's hands in mine and looked at her as she finally made eye contact. "Tell me what's not working, maybe we can figure this thing out."

Jen paused and slipped her hands out of mine. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, thinking for a moment. "Well, whenever I see you or even think about you I get this feeling in my stomach like I'm nervous and it literally feels like I'm going to die because my stomach is going to fall out...a-and whenever we talk like right now I get butterflies, it's just not normal."

I couldn't hide my smile.

"What is it? Why are you smiling? I just told you I think we should break up," she frowned and tilted her head to the side.

"Those things ARE normal, Jen!" I replied. I had a huge grin on my face, but Jen still looked confused. "Didn't you get those butterflies and nerves in your stomach with other boyfriends or crushes that you've had?"

Jen shook her head and blushed a little bit. "No, nothing like it."

"Jen, it's good that you're feeling that, it means you really care about me," I smiled at the last part. "I get those feelings too."

Jen smiled. "Really? Are you sure you're not just trying to get me to stay with you?"

I laughed and shook my head. "I'm positive. Go ahead and ask everyone you've ever dated to see if they had those feelings with you, and I'm sure they'd say yes." I shrugged.

Jen giggled and blushed. "Sorry, about that."

"No, it's fine. It was your first time feeling them. I had no idea what was happening when I first got them."

Jen smiled. "Thank you," she leaned in and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I pulled her into a hug, unable to wait any longer to be close to her.

I smiled as we hugged, our arms around each other and our heads on each other's shoulders. Jen had no idea, but those feelings she felt?...They meant she was falling in love with me.

I hope everyone liked this one; the next one will be pretty interesting ;)

Happy New Years Eve as well! I know in some places it's still the 29th or 30th etc. but it's the 31st in Australia and in exactly seven hours and five minutes it'll be 2014!

How is everyone celebrating NYE this year? I'd love to know :)

Love always,

Millie xo


	8. Chapter 8

Jen and Josh Fanfic

You've Got Something I Need

Chapter 8

-Jen-

I was sitting with Josh, Liam and Elizabeth during our lunch break when Jena came up and sat with us, smiling specifically at Josh.

I frowned. Although I knew this was coming, I didn't think she'd flirt with him right in front of my face!

You didn't think I'd expect her to just give up her feelings when she found out Josh and I were together, did you? Jeez, I'm not that selfish.

When Jena winked at Josh and he gave her a small awkward smile, I reached under the table and grabbed Josh's hand. Josh turned to me and said,

"Are you okay?"

I looked over at Jena and saw that she was watching us closely.

"Just lookout for Jena, that's all," I replied.

Josh nodded and smiled at me reassuringly. "Hey, I only have eyes for you, remember."

I squeezed his hand and blushed. But inside, I still felt uneasy about Jena.

For the remainder of our lunch break, I mostly talked to Josh, who was on my right and Liz who was on my left, but I could feel Jena's eyes on Josh, as she sat across the table from me, the entire lunch break. Even when Josh and I were talking with our mouths really close together and I was trying to make her jealous; she still didn't even glance away! It was like she was actually trying to torture herself.

Finally, as Elizabeth and Josh left to go shoot a scene and Liam headed back to his trailer, Jena and I were alone.

"Alright, bitch, give it up already," Jena said menacingly quietly. It was as if she was afraid someone would here but we were on the only ones in the break room and the doors and window were shut tight.

I decided not to play dumb like they always do in the movies. "No. I won't...ever. Josh is mine, Jena, you have to understand that," I said it in a mature voice so that she would realise I wasn't looking for a fight.

"He might be yours now, but not for long, sweetie," Jena said.

I hated it when people called me sweetie and Jena knew this. It enraged me that she was so confident and preppy about herself.

I leaned on the table, folding my arms and resting my elbows on the tablecloth. "Look, Jena, I know you're a really good person deep down, so why are you being so bitchy? It doesn't make sense."

"Because-"

"No, I get that you're jealous and you want to be with Josh more than anything, I've been there," I said, although I hadn't really. "But you don't have to be a bitch about it!"

Before I knew it, Jena bounded over the table and had tackled me to the floor and was pulling on my hair, screaming that I was a whore. I managed to get my hand out from under her knee and slap her across the face.

"You're so selfish!" I yelled, still fighting her off. Although, she was on top of me, I was stronger than her and we both knew it.

Jena reached down to backhand me across the face and just as the back of her hand hit my cheek, Francis, Josh, Sam and Woody burst through the door.

"Stop! Stop!" Francis screamed.

I looked up, but just as I did, Jena grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled it so hard a few tears escaped my eyes.

"Get off me!" I shrieked. Jena still held onto my hair tightly. She refused to let go.

I stretched my arms behind her and dug my fingernails into her bare shoulders. Jena screeched in pain and I didn't like to admit it, but it made me feel a little better.

I was in so much pain as Jena yanked at my hair and slapped and pinched me, that I didn't even notice the four boys screaming at us to stop and Sam and Josh trying to get Jena and I off each other.

"What's going on?" I heard Liz ask in astonishment as she entered the room. "What are you doing girls? You're a disgrace!"

"You're a bitch, Jen, and I know you're trying to be on purpose!" Jena shouted.

I was so furious! I finally got my arm and hand out from behind my back and slapped Jena as hard as I could across her face.

FINALLY, Sam managed to lift Jena off of me with the help of Woody, and Josh helped me to my feet. I couldn't feel my thighs as they'd been pinned under Jena's knees, with her pushing all of her weight into me, for longer than four minutes. I stumbled into Josh's arms, finding it incredibly hard to stand with numb thighs.

"What the hell, girls!?" Francis screamed.

"Are you okay?" Josh whispered in my ear and I shook my head a little. He wrapped his arms around me tighter and rubbed my back. I couldn't lie; being in his arms did make me feel better.

"What the fuck was that about?" Woody asked. He and Sam were still holding Jena back. I only looked into her eyes for a millisecond, but I could tell she was already feeling guilty...I was too.

"Jena is jealous of me and Josh," I replied.

"What about you and Josh?" asked Francis, frowning. "You guys are just friends...right?"

I felt Josh shake his head and then he said, "No, we've been dating since the end of filming Catching Fire, Francis. I swear I told you."

I looked to Francis and stepped out of Josh's arms. I had gotten the feeling back in my legs at last.

"She's insane," I said to Josh.

Francis still looked a bit stunned.

"Are you seriously surprised about Josh and Jen?" said Liz. "I totally saw it coming."

Woody cleared his throat loudly, instantly attracting attention. "We've got a bigger problem hear I think, guys."

Jena almost slipped out of their hands at that moment. "Let go of me! I want to really fuck her up!"

"Jena, stop!" Francis shouted, but she wouldn't. "Stop or you're fired."

Jena gradually stepped back behind Woody and Sam and sighed.

Francis sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. "Now, girls, I don't care who's jealous of whose boyfriend, all I care about is that you don't physically fight about it! You can make all the bitchy comments about anyone you want, but do it in your own time, and don't you dare say any of it out loud! If this ever happens again, you both will be fired and you might not think I can replace you, but I will find a way!"

I sighed and Jena rolled her eyes subtly behind Sam and Woody.

"Now, say sorry to each other," Francis said.

We both hesitated, but then apologised at the same time.

It was noiseless for a second and then Francis shook his head as if he was embarrassed. "Disgraceful, girls! I thought you both knew better, but obviously not...you should be ashamed of yourselves...and on the first day of filming, too! Horrific! Go, I don't want to see your faces until you're shooting later on this afternoon! Leave, now!"

Josh followed me out, his hand protectively on my back and Sam walked out with Jena. I heard him asking her what the hell was wrong with her as we walked past them on the way to my trailer and I started to feel sorry for her. _Remember, Jen, she just abused the crap out of you_!_, _I reminded myself and I felt a bit better.

"Here, sit down," Josh said when we arrived at my trailer. I sat down on the couch and looked in the mirror to my left as Josh filled me up a glass of water.

I had bruises forming on my cheeks which both were completely red and Jena hand-imprinted. My hair was a mess, but I expected that after Jena tried to rip all of it out, my makeup had run around my eyes and I had red marks on my arms where the devil had pinched me.

"Thank you," I said, taking the glass from Josh. He pulled a chair over and sat in front of me, our knees touching.

He leaned in brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. As I sipped my water, I couldn't stop the butterflies in my stomach as he stared at me lovingly...like I was the only thing that mattered to him.

I put the glass of water down on the table beside the couch and when I sat back down and looked Josh he smiled.

I blushed. "What?"

He didn't say anything. He leaned in kissed my left cheek. "Does that hurt?" he asked.

I shook my head. It stung a little, but I didn't mind. Then he leaned in and kissed my right cheek.

"How about that?"

"A little," I tilted my head to the side.

He leaned in closer, placed his hands on my knees pressed his lips to the skin just above my mouth and next to my nose.

"That?"

I shook my head.

"What about this?"

He leaned in a bit closer and I did too and as our lips touched and his hands slid up my thighs and I interlocked my fingers with his, all of my troubles just melted away. I forgot about how much pain I was in before, I forgot how horrible I looked with bruised cheeks and messy hair, and I forgot about how I was scared about this before. I forgot about everything that had happened today that as our lips separated and I could feel his breath on my chin.

"That's perfect," I replied and leaned in for another one.

When we pulled away this time, I looked into his eyes as we smiled at each other and I said, "You really care about me, huh?"

And he said, "More than you know."

Big chapter, I know! I was thinking in the next one, Josh and Jen should have their first official date! What do you think?  
Please review, I love to hear what you guys have to say :)  
Love Always,  
Millie xo


	9. Chapter 9

Jen and Josh Fanfic

You've Got Something I Need

Chapter 9

-Josh-

For the next few weeks of filming, Jen and I only had one scene together, and the rest of mine were with Donald Sutherland, some other people from the capitol and unfortunately, Jena. I'd tried to stay away from her as much as possible and I'd noticed after the whole fighting thing, she'd become a bit disinterested in me. No doubt about it, she still flirted with me almost every time I saw her, but she'd stopped staring at me as if I was something she'd like to eat and she no longer scowled at the mention of Jen's name. It was confusing, but I was relieved.

-Jen-

"I miss you," Josh said as soon as I opened my trailer door and saw him standing in front of me. It was the end of the day and I was getting ready to leave.

"...Hi?" I said, frowning and Josh chuckled.

He stepped into my trailer. I shut the door behind him as he took both of my hands in his. "Sorry, but I do really miss you."

I nodded. "I really miss you too," I looked into his eyes and I could tell he wanted to tell me some-thing. "What's up?"

"I think we should go on a date," he said.

I frowned and slipped my hands out of his. "We've already been on a date...numerous ones in fact!"

"Well, yeah, but they're always the same," he said and I frowned deeper.

"Explain," I shook my head. I couldn't deny the fact that Josh was confusing me more and more by the minute.

"Ok, so either I sneak into your place, or you sneak into mine and we order pizza or Chinese food and we snuggle up on the couch and watch a movie or Dance Moms, depending if it's Friday night or not. Then, we make out until one of us gets tired and we fall asleep in each other's arms," Josh answered.

I widened my eyes. "And what's wrong with that? The food was always good, you never complained about how I make you watch Dance Moms, the making out part is always...fun," I blushed at that. "...A-And I like falling asleep in your arms." I reached down and played with the bottom of his shirt. "Those were always my best night sleeps."

"Look, Jen, I'm not saying that any of it is bad," my boyfriend responded. He was starting to annoy me now. "I'm just saying, a change of pace couldn't hurt."

I sighed. "Fine," I said. "But where will we go? The paparazzi follows us everywhere."

Josh took my hand and kissed it. "I know a place. C'mon, let's go."

"Now?" I said, raising my eyebrows. "I look awful." I gestured down to my floral top and blue jeans.

"You look beautiful," Josh swiftly replied.

He was still holding my hand when he pulled me in and kissed my lips.

"Alright, let's go," I said.

"Are you sure no one will find us here?" I asked Josh when we got out of his car and walked hand in hand to the 'hidden restaurant' as Josh described it.

Josh nodded and smiled at me. "Positive," he replied. He looked around and kissed my hand. He'd been doing that a lot lately; kissing my hand...I wasn't complaining, I liked it a lot.

We entered the restaurant and there was only one other couple sitting near the entrance. They were an elderly couple and I was sure they wouldn't recognise us. The rest of the place was empty. We were seated at a table for two in the back and we talked a little bit and looked at the menus be-ore ordering.

After we'd finished our meals, we sneaked back into Josh's car, but he didn't start the engine up and after a minute, I turned around to him and frowned. "Are we gonna go?"

Josh nodded and smiled. He then rearranged himself in his seat so that he was facing me and smiled. He took my hand and kissed it. I leaned in. I had a sudden feeling that I needed his lips on mine at that moment.

Our lips crashed together as if they were MADE for each other. Our tongues collided as the abrupt steamy make out session in his car began. I crawled over the centre console, my leg almost getting stuck on the gear stick, and straddled Josh. My knees were pressing into his hips, his arms were snaked around my waist holding my body as tightly as they could to his, and my arms rested on his shoulders with my fingers interlaced behind his neck. I kissed him again and again, over and over and he didn't stop kissing me back. I leaned down and started peppering kisses all over his neck down to his open collarbone. He opened up his arms and ran his fingers down my sides until he reached the hem of my shirt and he pulled it up and his fingers tickled by bare skin.

"Wait..." he said as we pulled away for breath.

My lips were about millimetres from his and I could feel our breaths mixing in between the space.

I closed my eyes. "Please don't tell me you want to wait, I can't wait any longer."

Josh laughed. "That's what I love about you," he said.

I frowned, but smiled. Although that word 'love' hung in the air noticeably like a dandelion after it's been blown off its stem. "What is that?"

"That you're so unexpected," he replied.

I shrugged. "I don't like to do what people expect..."

He leaned in and kissed me on the nose. I blushed and kissed his nose back. I ran my hands down his strong arms and interlocked my fingers with his as he said, "Anyway, I was just going to say that we should go back to my place before we...you know."

"Oh," I smiled. I almost couldn't contain my excitement. "Actually, why don't we go back to mine? ...it's just that we always go to your house, and you said a change of pace would be good."

Josh nodded. "Alright, and it is closer, anyway."

I nodded, kissed him once on his perfect lips and slid back into my seat.

-Josh-

When we finally reached Jen's home after what seemed like forever, Jen quickly ran to the bath-room to 'freshen up'. I'd been inside Jen's place once before when Liam and I came over to watch a movie one time, so I knew where everything was.

While I was waiting for Jen in her bedroom, I heard my phone buzz and looked at it. It was Jena calling. I didn't want to be rude and not answer, but I knew if I did pick up it would ruin this night for me. I was about to have sex with Jennifer-freaking-Lawrence and I really didn't think talking to Jena write now would be a good idea. Before I could decide what to do, Jen came out looking gorgeous and absolutely radiant in an almost transparent red lingerie knee-length dress and her long, brunette/blonde hair cascading down her shoulders.

(A/N: I started writing this story before Jen cut her hair, so I'm just going to keep it like the time after she first dyed it.)

I quickly pressed IGNORE on my phone and put it with my keys on the bedside table.

I turned to Jen and stared. It was all I could do; she looked delicious. "Wow," I muttered and she blushed. "...I kind of feel underdressed," I said jokingly.

Jen laughed as she slowly walked over to me. "I think you look fine, very handsome," she replied, smiling. She slid her hands up my arms and put them on the back of my neck, pulling me in and kissing me.

I so desperately wanted to tell her that I loved her right then and there, but I knew I couldn't, the moment wasn't right.

"Are you sure?" I asked her and she hurriedly nodded as she unbuttoned my shirt.

"Are you sure?" she asked back.

I nodded. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you."

Jen blushed and pushed me back onto the bed, climbing on top of me and connecting our lips.

I just wanted to make sure that everyone knew and was okay with the fact that I'll only be doing about five more chapters because school starts up again soon here in Australia and I'll be very busy.

But, I hope you liked this chapter anyway :)

Love Always,

Millie


	10. Chapter 10

Jen and Josh Fanfic

You've Got Something I Need

Chapter 10

-Jen-

I forgot how good it feels to wake up in Josh's strong arms, especially after a night that meant so much to both of us. I lay there for a while, breathing in his scent and feeling his chest move up and down behind me.

I gradually managed to slip out of his arms without waking him up and I went downstairs to cook him a delicious breakfast. I was glad we'd stayed at my place, I was more comfortable and although Josh wasn't showing it, I could tell he would've preferred we'd gone to his house.

The bacon was simmering when I heard Josh coming down the stairs. I turned around and smiled at him when his arms wrapped around my waist and his lips found the back of my neck.

"Good morning," I said. I leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

"Last night-" he started.

"I love you," I said. _What?_, I thought to myself. _Did I really just say that? _

Josh exhaled as if he was relieved. "I love you too."

I smiled. Even though I wasn't expecting myself to tell him so suddenly, I knew I did love him. It hadn't been a secret to me, or anything

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in and hugging me tightly. I sighed at his touch and hugged him back. He kissed my cheek and pulled away.

"Now, Liam has just texted me saying that he's having a get together with the cast today at his house, like a pool party kind of thing," Josh said. "Do you wanna go?"

I shrugged. "Sounds like fun," but then, I paused. "Uh...who does he mean by 'the cast'?"

Josh took out his phone and found where he'd texted Liam. "Um...Sam, Elizabeth, Lenny, Woody, Liam of course, and yes, Jena is going as well."

I sighed and subtly rolled my eyes.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to," Josh said, stroking my arm comfortingly, but I could tell he really wanted to go.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. I think we should go, it might be a bit unsociable if we don't. We'll just stay away from Jena, that's all."

Josh nodded and kissed my hand. As he walked upstairs to get his stuff he called, "I have to go home and get ready, but I'll pick you up in about an hour, okay?"

"Okay," I sighed. _Just stay away from Jena_, I told myself.

-Josh-

When Jen and I arrived at Liam's house, we were greeted at the door by his adorable dog and his roommate.

"Everyone is out the back," Liam's roommate said.

I took Jen's hand as we walked outside and saw Jena talking to Elizabeth. I saw the look on Jen's face and I could tell she was a bit worried.

I whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, I'll stay with you the whole time in case she tries to attack you again."

Jen smiled slightly and whispered back a 'thanks'.

Just then, a shirtless Liam ran up to us, soaked from swimming in the pool and out of breath.

"Guys, you made it!" He hugged us both, dampening our clothes. "I'm so glad you guys are here, it's gonna be great!"

I smiled. "Thanks for inviting us."

"There's food on the table and beer in the fridge," Liam said, pointing inside to the kitchen we'd just walked passed. "Have fun, I'm going back in the pool!"

Liam ran off and jumped into the pool, sending big ripples everywhere and making Woody splash him back.

"Do you wanna go in?" Jen asked. However, I was too concerned about who was coming our way.

"Hi guys, I need to talk to you, Josh," Jena said. "Actually, I need to talk to you, Jen, as well."

I sighed. "Not today, Jena, we're trying to keep the drama to a minimum."

Jena rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to say that Josh, I'm not crazy in love with you anymore. I've moved on, I'm over you as they say in the movies. And, Jen, I'm really sorry for fighting with you, it was the wrong thing to do, I was just going nuts and...look, I'm sorry, to both of you."

She turned to walk away, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back, hugging her.

"It's okay, Jena, I'm glad we can be friends again," I said and Jen hugged her after me.

"I'm sorry too," Jen said. "We were idiots, huh?"

Jena laughed. "We certainly were."

"Now, are we going in or what?" I said loudly and everyone cheered.

For a few hours we swam around, ate, drank, talked, laughed and had more than a lot of fun.

"Guys, I have a game to play in the pool if anyone wants to," announced Lenny.

"What is it?" Jen asked, sitting up excitedly in her chair next to me. I smiled at her enthusiasm.

-Jen-

"Okay, we have this ball thing that's easy to bite into, and I was thinking we could do like relays with blindfolds where you swim to the person on the other team, with the ball in your mouth, and then you pass it to the next person only using your mouths and so on. The winning team gets extra hotdogs," Lenny held up a plastic fluoro yellow ball. It looked squishy and a bit deflated, so I trusted it would be easy to hold in your mouth.

"I'm in," I was in as soon as he said extra hotdogs, honestly.

Josh nodded. "I'm in, too."

"It sounds like fun," Elizabeth said and looked to Woody who shrugged and said,

"What the hell? I'll do it!" as he sipped his beer.

"Okay, I'll play, what about you Liam?" Jena asked.

Liam nodded. "Sure, whatever I'll play your stupid childish game."

Lenny hit his arm playfully. "Okay, everyone is in...wait, that's an uneven number."

"I'll play," Liam's roommate's voice came from the open door.

"Are you sure, Kyle?" Liam asked and 'Kyle' nodded back eagerly.

"Okay, great, now we just need teams," Liam said.

"Let's go tributes and Kyle versus non-tributes," I suggested.

"Deal," Jena said, putting down her beer and standing up. "Let's do this!"

Hello everyone! Sorry this took a bit longer, I was in Tasmania for 2 days, so sorry about that...

However, I hope you enjoyed this little episode, only a few more before the finale! :(

Love Always,

Millie xo


	11. Chapter 11

Jen and Josh Fanfic

You've Got Something I Need

Chapter 11

-Josh-

"Ready, set, go!" Sam yelled. (He'd hurt his knee while filming Catching Fire, and wasn't able to swim.)

Elizabeth from the other team and Kyle from our team took off swimming.

I was up one end with Kyle, and Jen and Jena were down the other end.

"Swim, swim, go, go, go!"

There was a mix of chanting and cheering as the teams raced. Elizabeth reached Lenny and passed him the ball with her mouth, then took off her blindfold and shoved it over his eyes in an excited hurry.

Kyle quickly put the ball in Jena's mouth, the blindfold over her eyes and just as she was reaching me, Lenny had already passed on to Woody and before I knew it, they were beating us.

"C'mon, Jena, go!" I shouted. "You're so close!"

She finally, reached me, following the sound of my voice as Woody reached the other end and gave the ball and blindfold to Liam.

I swam off as fast as I could but when I was about a metre away from Jen-or at least I thought I was, relying on the dynamics of her voice-I heard lots of cheering and screaming and I guessed they'd won.

I didn't give up, though. I quickly kept swimming, determined to finish off the lap that I started.

I eventually made it to Jen and felt her take the ball out of my mouth, put her hands on either side of my face and pull me in, kissing my lips hard.

I reached up with my left hand-my right arm was wrapped around her back and pulling her into me-and pulled the blindfold off.

I heard the people around us 'aww' and when I opened my eyes for a split second; I could've sworn I saw Woody rolling his eyes.

"Nice try, baby," Jen whispered when we pulled apart.

"I want a rematch!" Jena called.

At the end of the day, at about four o'clock as the sun was just starting to going down, the only people left were Jen and I, Liam, Kyle, Elizabeth and Sam.

Jennifer and I were hanging out in the pool, watching the sun set as the other four were finishing off the last carton of beers and sitting around talking. Jen had her legs wrapped around my torso, with her feet crossed over one another on the back of my waist. My arms were wrapped around her waist, my hands resting on her hips.

Jen put her hands on the back of my neck and pulled my head towards hers, connecting our lips sweetly.

When we pulled away, I said, "I really love you."

Jen leaned in and kissed me once. "I." Then she kissed me again. "Love." For a third time. "You." Fourth. "More." Fifth.

I smiled and pulled her in, hugging her and swaying her back and forth in the water.

It was silent for a moment as we listened to Elizabeth telling the others about her trip to Bali.

"Do you wanna get married?" asked Jennifer.

I pulled away from the hug and slid my hands off her. Jen stepped away from me in the water and stared at me.

"Do you?" she queried again.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked. I suddenly had a weird feeling in my stomach like she was proposing to me, which she clearly wasn't.

"I mean, I know I want to get married someday, I'm certain of that," Jen replied. "And I know I haven't even really come close to getting marital, but I thought..."

"Maybe if I wanted to then...?"

She nodded.

"Oh," I was surprised at how upfront she was about all of this. "Well, I do want to get married even-tually, just not, you know, right this second."

That cracked Jen up. She didn't stop laughing for a few minutes and Liz and Liam kept asking what was going on.

"Nothing!" I called back. "Just a funny joke."

When my girlfriend finally settled down she said, "Well, of course not right this second, Josh. I'm not proposing to you or anything! It's not liking I'm asking you to elope!"

I chuckled. "Sorry," I responded. "But anyway, I do want to get married someday..." I took one of her hands and kissed each of her beautiful knuckles. "Maybe to you, even."

Jen smiled and nodded. I thought I saw tears in her eyes as I was saying it. She pulled me in, kissing me tenderly and then hugged me like she never wanted to let go.

That night, Jen slept over at my place. After we'd left Liam's and thanked him numerous times for an awesome day, Jen had told me she didn't want to say goodbye to me just yet and chose to stay the night.

Andre was right near a pizza store when I called him, so we asked him to bring us some and while we were waiting, Jen had a shower. As she walked out, covered in a towel, a cloud of steam followed her out, making her look even more radiant and I swore she could've been a better-looking model than Miranda Kerr.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," I got up and walked over to her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist and kissed her softly. She moaned as I slid my tongue into her mouth and held her tighter. I placed careful kisses down her neck, to her collarbone and trailed them back up to her lips. This time, Jen was the first to connect our lips and intertwine her tongue with mine.

"Okay, okay, jeez! Can you stop playing tonsil tennis so I can leave peacefully?" I heard Andre say. I instantly pulled away from Jen, almost throwing her off me in embarrassment.

Jen re-adjusted her towel, seeing as during all the kissing it had managed to start to slip down.

"Oh my gosh, Andre!" Jen rushed to bathroom, shutting the door after her and squealing in a 'Charlotte York' kind of mortification.

"Dude, seriously, you should've knocked!" I exclaimed.

Andre shrugged. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you guys would be in the middle of a make-out session," he said as he put our food down on the counter. "Tell Jen, I'm sorry, okay?"

"It's fine, just knock next time, please," I replied, walking over to him.

"I'll go now and you guys can get back to it," he winked at me and I shoved him.

Once Andre had left, I knocked on the bathroom door and told Jen she could come out.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes, sweetheart, he just left," I called back.

Jen came out, pouting at me. I kissed her pouted lips and that made her smile.

"That was so embarrassing!" she said, giggling to herself.

I pulled her in and hugged her comfortingly. "Don't worry, he's sorry and he'll knock next time, I promise." I kissed her forehead and then reached down, placing my hands over the part of the towel where it was folded over, keeping it from falling off her. "Now...let's get that towel off of you and go to the bedroom."

I hope you liked this one, and there is a possibility that the next one could be the finale, but I hope you've liked the series so far.

I'm open to any suggestions for the final chapter, please tell me, I'd love to hear them :) 

Love Always,  
Millie xo


	12. Chapter 12

Jen and Josh Fanfic

You've Got Something I Need

Chapter 12

-Josh-

"You have to figure out a plan first!" Andre exclaimed.

"Okay, well, I'm trying my best I hope you know, I'm thinking as hard as I can," I said.

It had been almost a year and a half since Jen and I had started dating and we were almost finished filming the second Mockingjay movie and sadly, the last past of The Hunger Games trilogy.

It was silent as I paced around, my mind going a million miles a minute. I gasped just as an idea came to me.

"What is it?" Andre stood up quickly.

"I can propose to her on the last day of filming! It'll be so romantic, and a great way to get everyone back together at the wedding!" I almost shouted in excitement.

Andre just smiled, walked up to me and hugged me. "That's probably the best idea you've ever had."

I chose not to take that in offence.

"Propose to me again so that I can make sure it's perfect," Andre said and I reached into my pocket for the ring.

"Oh no," I said. I checked my other pockets, but felt no ring. "It's not there!" I shrieked. I was terrified.

"Are you serious?" asked Andre.

I rolled my eyes. "Would I joke about this?" I started looking frantically around the room.

Andre's eyes switched from amused to worried. "Where could it be?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea! I could've sworn I put it right there on that coffee table when I proposed to you yesterday and now it's nowhere to be found!"

I quickly opened every cabinet in the kitchen at a time, looking through all of them as Andre ran upstairs and checked the rooms up there, including my bedroom where it would most likely be.

I could tell by the look on Andre's face when he came down twenty minutes later that he'd had no luck. "Sorry, man," he said and patted me on the back.

I sighed. "Are you sure you looked everywhere?"

He nodded. "I'm positive, I even went through the entirety of your wardrobe and took your sheets off to see if it was under there, but there was nothing."

"Where could it be? I haven't been out since Thursday and today's Saturday, it makes no sense!" I was so frustrated at myself for letting it out of my sight. "I've looked everywhere downstairs, you've looked everywhere upstairs, where else is possible if it hasn't left this house?"

"What about if it's on the stairs!?" Andre suddenly exclaimed and started crawling up the stairs like a dog, feeling around and looking carefully on every single step. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes he could be so stupid. "It's not on the stairs, sorry," Andre said when he came back after a couple of minutes. "I double-checked, but there was no sign of it. Why don't you retrace your steps?"

"Okay, well you came over in the morning yesterday, I proposed you, then you left, and Jen came over for dinner and stayed until around eleven p.m., then she left and now you're here and it's nowhere to be found."

I sighed. I had no idea where it could be or how we were going to find it.

-Jen-

"Oh my god!" Jena and Elizabeth exclaimed in excitement.

"I know!" I replied.

"I can't believe he's actually going to propose to you, I mean, you're going to marry him!" Elizabeth squealed.

"That's insane! OMG, how good does Jennifer Hutcherson sound?" asked Jena, grinning.

I gasped. "I love it!"

Liz and Jena jumped around for another minute or so before they realised I wasn't as excited as they were.

"What's wrong?" Jena said.

Elizabeth frowned. "You do want to marry him, don't you?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, of course. I definitely do, it's just that...I kind of did something bad."

"Uh-Oh," Jena muttered. "What was it?"

"Ok, so I was over at his place yesterday and, while he was in the shower, I was watching TV and I reached over to find the remote and the box was there on the coffee table under the TV guide booklet and I opened the box an-"

"And that's it right? I'm starting to get really worried," Liz said with a concerned look on her face. "What could you have possibly done wrong in a situation like this?"

"I took the ring," I pulled out the little box from my pocket and they gasped.

"JENNIFER, how could you!?" Jena almost screamed.

"Why did you anyway?" Liz looked infuriated.

"I wasn't thinking! I thought maybe if I took the ring away, then Josh would forget about it and I wouldn't have to worry about planning out the whole wedding, I'm just too busy to get engaged right now!" I replied, hurriedly.

"But you want to get engaged, don't you? Are you sure of that?" Jena asked.

I nodded. "Definitely, I'm so positive of that, I think I'll die if I don't marry him, but I'm already so busy and...it's just bad timing."

"Well, for you maybe, I mean, you have two more movies coming up after Mockingjay and then some, but for him?...After Mockingjay, he might not be doing anything for a while," Liz said.

Jena gasped suddenly. "I have an amazing idea that you might not like, but if you let me explain it to you, I can get you to consider it...maybe."

I sighed and put the ring box down on the table we were sitting at. "Go ahead."

"Elizabeth and I will do the planning for you, with the help of Josh," she suggested.

I burst into laughter and Liz had a strange look on her face. "Are you crazy?" I asked once I'd settled down. "I don't think other people planning my own wedding is a very good idea, Jena."

"Other people?" Jena looked kind of insulted. "We're not just 'other people', we're two of your best friends, who you can trust, who will make good choices for you, who aren't going to be as busy as you and will have time to plan it!"

Elizabeth was nodding along with her. "It makes more sense than waiting another few years until you've settled down. Plus, all of our plans will be going through Josh and if we have any trouble, we'll put it aside, until you can give us the okay."

I thought about this for a minute and took out the ring and played with it.

"Wow, that ring is beautiful," Liz said, smiling. She put her hand over mine and said, "I know wedding planning can be stressful, and I've done it before so I'll have some experience, plus Jena is super smart with designing and things."

I nodded. "I do really want to marry him...I still can't believe the ring!"

"It's huge," Jena grinned. "I'd better get going, but just think about it, Jen. Remember that you trust Josh and he wouldn't do anything to screw up the wedding, I can promise you."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"I should actually head off, as well, but just think about it, Jen," Elizabeth said, standing up and grabbing her hand bag. "And remember to return that ring or there won't be a wedding to plan."

I chuckled. "I will, see you soon."

And they both walked out, leaving me staring at the ring, thinking about their suggestion.

Hi everybody, I hope you liked this chapter! I'm 99% sure the next one will be the finale, but we'll see. :)

Love Always,  
Millie xo


	13. Chapter 13

Jen and Josh Fanfic

You've Got Something I Need

Chapter 13

-Jen-

A few days after Elizabeth and Jena had told me their offer, Josh came over for dinner. I hadn't had the chance to return his ring yet without him knowing, and I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him now.

Josh looked at his full plate of untouched food and sighed.

"Babe, is something wrong?" I asked, although I already knew what the problem was. "You seem...I don't know, preoccupied."

"Huh?" Josh snapped out of his little world and turned his eyes to me. "No, I-I'm totally fine. I just lost something that I really needed a few days ago and it hasn't shown up since."

Although, I didn't want to, I played along. "Well...maybe I can help you find it. What does it look like?"

Josh shook his head. "You know, I think it'd be best if we just stop talking about it."

I frowned, but I understood why he wanted me to shut up about it. "Sorry," I mumbled.

Josh placed his hand over mine and squeezed it. "Don't be, I've just been really worried about it. It's not your fault."

_Well, that's funny, because it actually is my fault!_, I thought to myself.

I smiled at Josh when he picked up my hand and kissed it.

I wanted so badly to tell him of Jena's idea for her and Elizabeth to help out with the wedding, but I had to keep reminding myself that we weren't even engaged yet!

"Thank you for dinner," Josh said as he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "It was delicious."

"You sure you can't stay the night?" I asked as we pulled away. I pressed my forehead to his and pouted.

He leaned in and kissed my pouted lips sweetly. "Maybe another night, I have to be up early for filming. Sorry, bee."

That was a name he'd adopted for me. I was his bee, and he was my bear.

I kissed him again gently and then he left.

I walked back inside and sat down on my couch, staring at the ring. I knew I had to give it back, but every time I'd asked him if I could come over, he'd said he would rather come to mine or he was already on his way.

There was a knock on my door and I quickly put the ring back in the box and shoved it under a lounge cushion.

I took a deep breath and opened the door and was surprised by Jena and Liz standing there with big smiles on their faces.

I smiled back and they looked a bit relieved. "I've decided," I said as calmly as I could. I tried to look upset and disappointed, but I think they saw right through me.

I let them in made them tea, then sat down across from them at the kitchen table.

"I've decided that I wouldn't like you guys...to not plan my wedding," I said and smiled at them.

Liz frowned.

"Wait...what?" Jena asked and I could tell she was replaying my words in her head.

I rolled my eyes. "I want you guys to do it! Please, plan my wedding for me!"

They both jumped up, squealing excitedly, and hugged me.

"Thank you so much, Jen!" said Jena.

"You won't regret it, we promise," Liz pledged.

I thanked them again for doing it and then they left. I chose not to tell them that I still had the ring...

I had an idea later that night.

-Josh-

"Hey, Liam, have you noticed anything strange about Jen lately?" I asked. We were on set for the second last day of filming.

Liam shook his head and said with a mouthful of food, "No, she seems her boring, normal self."

I shoved him and he chuckled. "A-Are you sure? Nothing at all?"

Liam rolled his eyes and took another bite of his lunch. "Look, I don't usually pay much attention to Jen...most of the time I blank out when she opens her mouth, also I try to avoid eye contact with her because then she'll start making faces at me. So, even if there was something strange going on with her, I wouldn't have noticed."

I sighed. "Well, I'm her boyfriend and I certainly have noticed."

"Why don't you ask Elizabeth or Jena or Willow? They'd all probably notice something. Females are better at taking signals than guys."

I shook my head no. "I've asked all of them, but they each said the same as the last, 'Jen seems fine, there's nothing going on with her. Don't worry about it'."

"All of them? The exact same?" Liam asked and I thought he was starting to become suspicious.

I nodded. "Those exact same words."

Liam shrugged and continued eating. "You know what, it's probably just a coincidence, and women are like that."

"Like what?" I asked. "Never mind, it's most likely something offensive, don't tell me."

Liam smiled and shrugged. "...Have you found the ring yet?" he asked in a quieter voice.

I shook my head and looked around, but the only people around us were the camera crew and a few of the extras. "I've looked EVERYWHERE," I said. "I'm really getting worried. That ring was perfect and super expensive. I can't buy another one! Well, actually I can, but I looked at the jewellery store and there weren't any that looked right enough."

Liam sighed. "Sorry, man...maybe you don't have to get her a ring."

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"You could get her a watch or, like, a necklace or a locket or something," replied Liam. "Jen loves alternative and unusual things...I think. You know what, you'd know better than me."

"I have to go," I said quickly.

I walked away as I was considering Liam's suggestion.

Hi guys and gals, I hope you liked this chapter,

The next one is the finale! :(

There's a surprise coming up!

Love Always,

Millie xo


	14. Chapter 14-The End

Jen and Josh Fanfic

You've Got Something I Need

Chapter 14

-Josh-

It was the second last day of filming and I was about to go home. I was waiting outside Jen's trailer for her when Jena came up to me and said,

"When are you and Jen going to move in together?" Her voice was low and quiet so that Jen wouldn't here.

I frowned. "That was sudden."

She chuckled. "It's just that Liam told me that you were going to propose to her."

"Shh!" I said. "She could here you! Damn it, I knew I couldn't trust Liam with that secret."

Jena smiled. "So when are you going to move in with her? I mean you can't be engaged to be married and not be living together, it's insane."

"People do it all the time," I whispered back.

Jena scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Like who?"

"Um...people! I can't think of anyone now of course, but there are people who do it, it's not like it's illegal or unheard of or anything," I said and Jena raised her eyebrows at me with a mischievous smirk on her face. "Anyway, we discussed it and we were going to wait until all the Mockingjay interviews settle down and the movie is taken out of the cinemas. So, probably about 6 to 10 months, I guess."

"6 to 10 months?" Jena asked, her eyes wide.

I nodded. "Why? Is that a problem? You don't still have feelings for me, do you? Oh god!"

Jena chortled. "No, definitely not. I have a boyfriend remember? It's just that 6 months is a long time, not even mentioning ten! I'm not sure if Jen can wait that long..."

Jen came out of her trailer then and stopped me from asking Jena how she knew that.

"I'm ready to go now," Jen smiled at me, taking my hand, and then gave a Jena a look that seemed like she was grateful.

"Let's go," I said and hugged Jena goodbye.

That night I couldn't stop thinking about what Jena had said.

On the last day of filming, I woke up early and I had a weird feeling. I rolled over and saw that Jen was no longer next to me where she'd fallen asleep last night.

"Jen?" I called, but there was no answer.

I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, still having a weird feeling in my stomach that something wasn't right.

I found a note from my girlfriend on the kitchen bench reading;

Dear Bear,

I had to get up to leave early to shoot. See you at work.

Love you to the moon and back

-Jen xo

I smiled and quickly got dressed to leave. I couldn't wait to see her.

-Jen-

"Is he coming?" I asked.

"He just texted me, he's on his way!" Jena said. "Don't worry, they have to dress him up to the nines, it'll take ages."

I nudged her and she laughed. "Sorry, I was just trying to make you feel better."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Woody's arm as he was walking past with a chair. "Zip me up, will you?"

He handed the chair to Jena and she walked away.

"That feels tight," I said as he pulled the long zip up my back. "Do you think it'll pop? Oh my gosh, what if it does?!"

Woody spun me around to face me. "Take a deep breath," he said. I breathed in deeply, my dress tightening around me and then breathed out, feeling it slowly loosen and become more comfortable. "Jennifer Lawrence, today is possibly the biggest day of your life. And, girl, you're going to nail this!"

I burst into laughter, tears coming to my eyes. "Thank you," I said. He bowed in a formal way and I curtsied back to him. "You always know how to make me smile...and also how to scare the shit out of me with that prank you pulled the other day," I said as I tightened his tie for him.

"You look positively gasp-worthy," said Woody, rubbing both of my shoulders with his hands. "Josh is a very lucky man. I'm sure you two are going to have a very long and happy life."

I smiled at Woody and thanked him as he walked away.

"I can't believe this is really it!" Elizabeth ran up to me in her spotless dark blue bridesmaids dress and took my hands as she jumped up at down.

"Careful! Don't break one of your shiny blue high heels that were newly polished by me," I said.

"Yes, and thank you for that by the way," Liz said. "I'll really stand out next to you up there."

I chuckled.

Liz stepped back and looked me up and down. Tears came to her eyes.

I reached up and wiped one of them away. "Lizzy, don't mess up your make up."

"Okay, I have to go before I start bawling," she said and walked over to Francis to help him with the chairs.

Jena came up to me then. She looked exasperated and stressed. "Jena, thank you for doing all this."

Jena smiled. "You're so welcome, but it wasn't just me, everyone helped. Even including Liam and Sam, which I did not expect."

I laughed and looked around. "Well, I know you did most of it, 70% at least. Thank you so much." Jena smiled and nodded. "Do you think Josh will like everything?"

"I promise you, he'll think it is absolutely perfect," said Jena. "And if he doesn't then he isn't the right guy for you."

My smile dropped and looked at her pitifully. "Remember what I said?"

Jena smacked her hand to her forehead. "Right, no joking on a day as big as this! Sorry."

I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so happy and proud and jealous of you at the same time," I could hear tears in her voice, but I knew they were happy ones.

As we were pulling away out of the hug, Liam came up to me and smiled, but I could tell he was just as nervous as I was. "Are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded. "I've been ready ever since...I thought of this idea. So like, five days ago."

Liam laughed and one of the makeup artists came up to us.

My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat. "His here isn't he?"

She nodded and smiled. "It'll take about fifteen minutes for us to dress him and make him look just right, so you have a quarter of an hour and then we'll get this thing started." She pointed around her. "I'm really glad you're doing this."

I thanked her and she walked away.

"Jen, you have your vows right?" someone asked me from behind me. I couldn't recognise their voice and I wasn't going to be bothered to turn around and look, my high heels were killing me.

"Not doing vows," I replied and heard them walk away.

"Where's Jennifer?" Jena called from somewhere. I looked around and saw her standing with the minister.

I raised my hand. "Here!"

"We need you, NOW!" Jena looked flustered and I knew instantly that there was something wrong. As I walked over to her I noticed her rifling through unopened envelopes and folders filled with pictures of flowers and cake.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Okay, these flowers that you wanted?" Jena held up a photo of white roses.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"The florist got them mixed up and now they're a mixture of sunflowers, pink roses, red roses and violets!" Jena exclaimed.

My jaw dropped. "That's a horrible arrangement!"

"I know!" Jena squealed. I could tell she was freaking out.

"Jena, just breathe," I said and took a few deep breaths with her. "Everything will be fine. Right now, those flowers are the least of my worries...and these shoes are the most! God, I think my feet are going to burst from agony at any moment."

Jena shrugged. "Just take them off, then. It's always a better wedding if the bride isn't towering six feet over the groom!"

I shoved her playfully. "It's not six feet, it's hardly foot."

Jena rolled her eyes. "Okay, then, whatever you say," she responded through a chuckle. "But, seriously, if they hurt then just chuck them away. If you can't even see them under your dress, then what's the point?"

Jena walked away then and I rushed to the bathroom to take them off and make sure I looked okay.

"He's coming!" Lenny called from the back door.

The red carpet unfolded from the back door of the filming studio and rolled out a couple of metres. Then there were three steps up onto the small stage where I stood, nervous as hell, my bouquet in my shaking hands and my friends by my side.

Liam and Woody had both volunteered to be Josh's best man, so instead of making a fuss, Jena just decided to put them both up there and have no more complaints.

Elizabeth and Jena stood behind me, big, anxious smiles on their faces.

Willow had both the rings placed on a white cushion held tightly by her small glove-encased hands. I could tell everyone was nervous and excited.

The door opened and Josh appeared beautifully suited-up and looking chic as ever.

-Josh-

I thought my eyes were going to fall out of my head. I gasped when I saw Jen looking flawless in a lovely white wedding gown that floated out around her and had thin white straps.

"Jen..." I was speechless.

Liam and Woody stood to the right side-Jen, Jena and Liz on the left-and they both had goofy, excited smiles on.

Lenny suddenly linked his arm with mine and I frowned. Tears were in my eyes, I was happy and shocked and confused and excited and I didn't even realise that I had the biggest smile on my face

I looked at Jen and could see tears in her eyes as well; I had never seen her look so beautiful. Lenny started guiding me down the 'aisle' if you could call it that. There were three short rows of chairs on either side and not all of them had people in them. Francis sat at the front next to Sam and Donald and the other seats were taken up by some of the cast and a few of the crew. Jen and I had spoken about having no family or relatives at all, we thought it would've been better just us and some friends and this was perfect. Everyone was dressed to the nines. As I passed Sam he high-fived me and I laughed.

"Take care of her, Joshy," Lenny said to me as we reached the altar. He left me and went to sit down next Jeffrey.

I stepped in front of Jennifer and she gave her bouquet of mixed flowers to Jena.

"Hey," I said, casually.

Jen smiled. "Hey, you. Sorry about the wedding, I know it was a bit of surprise."

I chuckled. "Just a bit."

"The flowers are horrible and the icing on the cake is melting, but..." Jen said.

I shook my head. "I think it's perfect."

The minister smiled at us both. "We are gathered here to-"

"Actually, we don't really have time for that because we have to go film the final scenes of the movie after this, so we can just skip to the vows and the part where we say 'I do'?" Jen asked. It was simple and different, but I liked it nonetheless.

The minister chuckled and nodded. "We will start, then, with your vows, Josh."

I frowned and suddenly started to worry, but Jen read the look on my face before I could say anything. "Don't worry; I didn't have anything prepared either. Say whatever you want."

I smiled. "Jennifer, when I first met you I knew you were something special, and when I first realised I had feelings for you, I knew I wouldn't give up on those feelings until you were mine. Every time I tried to deny those feelings for you, they would just grow more and more passionate and I would fall more in love with you. It's like _you've got something I need_ and I can't live without it. Jen, I vow to love you and protect you for as long as I live...I don't care how many more nights I have to stay up and pretend to be interested in The Notebook, or how long I have to listen to you ramble on about Dance Moms...I will always love you and always want to be with you. I-I want to spend the rest of my life with you...if that's cool...?"

Jen smiled and a wiped away a few of her tears as they rolled down her cheeks. "Very cool," she said. "Josh, I can't tell you how long I've wanted to be with you and have you as my one and only person. You're not only my best friend, but you're also my hero, my rock and my prince." There were a few 'aw's in the crowd at that. "Oh! And also soon to be husband. I never thought it was possible to love someone this much and to care so much about one person. Sometimes I feel so selfish because not many people get a love like this in their life and I feel like I'm hogging it all to myself!" Jen chuckled.

I smiled and shook my head. "No, I think you're perfect, you're not selfish."

"I promise to stay by your side forever and love every single bit of you, senselessly for as long as I live and then some," Jen said.

"Rings?" the minister asked and Willow handed us each one of the beautifully sparkling rings she had on the pillow.

"Joshua, do you take Jennifer to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, in happiness and in sadness til death parts you?"

I looked into Jen's beautiful eyes as I slid the ring onto her finger and said. "I do."

"Jennifer, do you take Joshua to be your-"

Jen quickly slid the ring onto my finger and said, "Forever and always, I do."

I smiled at her and tears both came to our eyes.

"I can now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the minister said.

"Thank god," I whispered.

I closed the gap between Jen and I, and forcefully pressed my lips to hers. She kissed me back, weaving her tongue into my mouth and I could've sworn it was the happiest day of my life. When we pulled apart, Jen threw her arms around me in a warm, happy hug.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you more," I said.

I felt Jen shake her head next to mine. "Not possible." We pulled away and I gave her another loving kiss.

We turned to the audience then and Jen yelled, "We're married bitches!"

Everyone burst into laughter and then they all came up to hug and congratulate us.

-Jen-

At the end of the day, when everyone had cried all the tears they could and couldn't give each other another goodbye hug, Josh and I got into his car and were ready to go on our honeymoon.

"Wait one second, bear," I said to Josh.

I hopped out of the car and pulled Francis aside from the others.

"What's up, Jen?" Francis still had tears in his red eyes.

"I wanted to thank you...a lot," I said. "You're like my second father, you know. Without you I don't think I could've ever had the courage to admit my feelings to Josh and if I hadn't done that, who knows where I'd be?" I pulled him in for another huge hug and kissed his cheek.

"Bee, we've gotta go," Josh called.

I pulled away from Francis and smiled at him. "Thank you, Dad."

Francis nodded and wiped a few more tears away.

As Josh and I were driving off, I looked back at everyone as they waved goodbye. They all had tears in their eyes, but they all looked so happy for us. They were family.

I turned to Josh and noticed he still had tears in his eyes, but was trying to conceal them by staring hard at the road in front of us. "They were our family, Josh, how are we going to leave them?"

Josh shook his head and wiped away a tear. "We're not leaving them, Jen. Families fight, break up, split in half, drift apart and become estranged, but families never stop loving one another. We'll see them more often than you're thinking. We're not just going to give up on that, I promise." Josh took my hand and held it up to his lips, kissing it lightly.

I smiled at him as we drove off to the airport. I couldn't wait for our honeymoon. I looked at Josh as we continued down the long, winding road and realised;

I would always love the cast and they held a special place in my heart.

Josh was my family now.

The end.

I hope you guys have liked this series and I know it was a bit short, but I just started back at school and am already quite busy. So that's why this one took a while and I was going to split it into two parts, but I think I like the finale to be the longest chapter in the series.

There is a possibility of a sequel later on and maybe a sort of epilogue with Josh and Jen having a family or something like that. What do you think?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this series and please read some of my other stories as well if you'd like!

Thank you for reading!

Feel free to comment or inbox/pm me, I'd love to hear your ideas, suggestions or feedback. Thanks!

Love Always,

Millie xo


End file.
